


Just One More Minute

by Name1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1
Summary: Din takes a minute in the cockpit to watch Grogu sleeping on Cara.
Relationships: Cara Dune & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Cara Dune & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Just One More Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a story by any stretch of the imagination, but I saw that picture on tumblr (below) and had to write a scene around it. Hopefully short and sweet :)

Today had been such a weird day, he thought; though whenever he, Cara, and Grogu were together, there seemed to be no shortage of weird and unusual days. From Jedi magic and new unknown enemies, to awkward or comfortable silences aboard the ship, there was never a shortage of new experiences-- that wasn't even taking into account the moments of sexual tension interspersed with domestic bliss that followed Cara around like a stray loth cat.

They'd found themselves at the scrap yard today looking for new electrical parts for the Crest II, which ironically wasn't a Razor Crest at all. The kid enjoyed a carefree afternoon playing in the small junk piles while finding treasures, until a scrap heap shifted unexpectedly right on top of him and both adults froze. Luckily, Cara had been right at his side when a huge hull section from a small scrapped shuttle collapsed, and she covered the kid just before it landed over his fuzzy little head. 

Din dug into the pile of metal and wires to get to them, and started pulling as soon as he got a firm grip on her. The first words out of her mouth weren't that she was stuck or hurt, but assuring him that the kid was okay. She'd managed to keep him covered.

Once he got her head and neck free and was assured she was just stuck and not impaled or crushed, he pulled her armor away from her chest to help her slide out from under the bulky weight of the metal refuse. Din noticed that her collar armor was dented heavily, showing just how much of the force it had taken in defense of her ribcage and vital organs. He wiggled her out more so she could breathe easily, but her flak jacket was stuck and kept her from being freed completely. He knew he'd have to cut it away to get her out....so he pulled out a vibroblade and got to work. Cara complained and moaned the whole time he was sawing through the thick tear-resistant fabric that the one she was wearing was the nicest one she'd ever owned. Only after he'd cut the vest down the middle, did the disoriented kid perk up and proceed to lift off the heavy metal sheet as if it weighed no more than a feather. They couldn't believe they didn't even think about asking him to help before trying to dig out with their bare hands. It was clear he was really getting stronger. Not just that, but his control was improving by leaps and bounds. It still tired him out though, so the kid's gift was never their go-to strategy.

They got the parts they needed and returned to the ship so Cara could ascertain the extent of her injuries and Din could start installing the new wiring they acquired.

Her back would be bruised and her lung hurt if she took an especially large breath, but luckily she was okay. If she kept pressure off her ribs, she didn't hurt at all, so Din offered to help her take off enough armor so her undershirt was the only barely-there weight she had to contend with. When he laid her down and opened her armor, he found it was more dented and misshapen than he originally thought as he struggled to open it. It was almost like cracking one of those soft bellied crabs she loved so much. 

Normally Cara would fuss and fight about any kind of ' _taking it easy_ ' after an injury, but luckily Grogu was on Din's side this time. The only reason she stayed put where he laid her down was that the kid had happened to fall asleep on her chest and stomach

\--an accident?--she thought not. 

She left her shoulder armor hanging open, but moved the rest of it, including her shredded vest out of the way so he was comfortable on her soft shirt.

From Din's position in the cockpit, he could never tell the chaos of the morning, looking at them now. He knew she hated being fussed over, so he gave her space while watching for any sign of an injury he might have missed. Except for the jagged cut up the middle of the thick fabric of her damaged vest, the two of them looked as relaxed as he'd ever seen them snoozing away, and with her armor peeled back and her eyes closed, he was reminded just how soft she could be in moments like this. He makes a mental note to find her a shirt with a higher neckline so he didn't feel so warm watching the smooth rise and fall off her chest as she slept.

They've certainly missed the kid while he was away at training, but it was obvious he'd missed them too. Secretly, Din had been worried Grogu would forget all about them when he learned to trust the Jedi who was so much like him and offered him a place to belong, but he'd been mistaken--a fact Cara would hammer home as often as she could. Skywalker was his teacher and there was excitement in using his gift freely, but _they_ were his family and he hadn't forgotten them at all. The way he ran toward them when they lowered the ramp, still made Din choke up sometimes when he thought about it.

_Family...._

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but one day without warning, that's just what they were. She was so selfless with the kid, so comfortable around them both, and so much a part of their little cobbled together family, Din couldn’t even imagine a scenario where she hadn’t agreed to stay with him after Fennec, Fett and the Nite Owls had all gone their separate ways. It had been him and Cara against the galaxy for a while, until they first got to visit the kid and worked out a deal to keep him for a few weeks every other month. He knew they had to give him back for the kid to get stronger and more confident with his power, but for now he was content watching them sleeping together like they didn't have a care in the world. He thought he'd join them for their afternoon nap in a minute, but for now he wanted to simply watch this domestic scene that a few years ago he would have never dreamed had a place on his ship or in his life. 

He was lucky he had these two people to call his, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. At the end of the day, it was the three of them in a new ship with a new mission and a new lease on life, and Din couldn't be happier with the direction fate had taken them since they first crossed paths at such a low point for him. With the kid's future looking bright and secure, the only thing missing was figuring out what there was between _them, with a capital T_. _How deep did it go and how far were they willing to go to chase it?--those were the questions that kept him up at night._ Ever since he kissed her that one time and she'd kissed him back without hesitation, the line had started to dissolve, but he wouldn't overthink it right this second. They only had another week with the kid until they were due back, and he wouldn't spend a single moment worrying about anything other than what they were going to have for dinner or what side of the bed he would sleep on later. They had plenty of time to figure things out for themselves, just the two of them, in the months to come. For now, naptime on a comfortable bunk with his two favorite people was calling him....

..........

this is the image I was talking about. I certainly didn't make it. I have zero artistic ability.

you can find it on tumblr or https://www.artstation.com/mironishin-story

**Author's Note:**

> love to hear from you :)


End file.
